The Day She Would Let Him Go
by trublonde18
Summary: Today was the day she would let him go.............so she thought. Read to find out what fate had planned instead. Read and Review! A Leyton One Shot reposted with a few corrections.


**Yes I know, another 5x12 wedding one shot, but I hope this one has a slight twist and isn't just like everyone else's. Please Read & Review. **

Today was the day she would let _him_ go. It was the day she sat in the fourth pew of the church about to watch the love of her life, her saving grace, vow to love, honor, and cherish another woman. The past few months had been a living hell. She had finally come home, for him, although she was the only person she would admit that to, but it was too late, he was with someone else. He had once told her that he would wait for her forever, but that was just another promise broken. He had given her the cold shoulder and denied his feelings since she had been home, but any person could see their undeniable bond, they all just hoped he would realize it before it was _really_ too late. For a brief moment she thought he loved her back and realized he was making a mistake. It was that night in her office at Tric. It was that night when she had told him she still loved him and that she should have said yes when he had proposed. It was the same night they kissed and everything snapped back into focus…if only for a little while. It was also the night those hopes were crushed when she knocked on his bedroom door and it was opened by a tear-faced Lindsey with an engagement ring on her left finger. So there she sat, in that cold, hard pew daydreaming of the day he had not only fixed her car, but her heart. She thought about what she could say to change his mind, to convince him that they were True Love Always, but they remained merely thoughts, it was what she should have said and stopped the wedding, but she didn't. She didn't say anything because when you love someone you have to let them go, even if that means they are happy and it's with someone else. Before the I Do's were said, a peaceful stillness came over 

everyone in the church. It was so quiet anyone in the church could hear Peyton's heart breaking as single tear fell from cheek. She thought she could do this, but it just hurt too much. The pastor had just announced, "Anyone who believes these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, should speak now or forever hold their peace." All eyes were on Peyton as they were expecting her to declare her love for Luke any moment, but that moment never came. When the guests finally focused their attention back towards the couple standing at the front of the church, sudden gasping outbursts could be heard and the pastor's face was one of pure shock when both Lucas and Lindsey's hands rose in objection. Stealing a glance towards each other, there were no words spoken, they just knew. She would never be _his comet _because his Comet was the brooding blonde in the fourth pew. Lindsey softly and knowingly shook her head, kissed Luke on the cheek, and made her graceful exit down the aisle leaving the stunned guests to sit there and figure out what in the world was going on. Lucas turned and faced the confused guests. He took and deep breath and said, "Obviously, there is a lot of explaining to do, some realizations have occurred, and there will be not be a wedding today. I would, however, like to thank all of you for coming to celebrate this wonder….um…surprising day with us," and with that Lucas made his exit from the church. All of the guests but one had made their way from the church. She sat there frozen in utter disbelief at what had just happened. Lucas and Lindsey _both_ had stopped the wedding. "Why did they stop it? What was the sudden realization?" Peyton wondered, clearly unaware that she was not alone.

She quickly became aware of the presence behind her.

"Here, Peyton. You want to know what the sudden realization was. Read this. It illustrates the realization quite beautifully," she said as she handed her a book with a red cover: The Scientist and the Comet.

"Wh-what? Lindsey just called off your wedding and you want me to read a book?"

"Peyton, you don't understand. It's not just any book. It's Luke's second book. You see, he couldn't write another book… until you came back. You are his muse. You have his heart. As I edited it, I realized it was a love story, not a story about a lame scientist and his comet. It was the love story of Luke and Peyton. I pushed the idea to the back of my head because I wanted to believe that it could be me and Luke's love story, but it couldn't and will never be. I realized today as I stood up there, that you love Luke more than I ever could because you sat there and were willing to let him go even 

though it was killing you. And Luke, well Luke just finally came to his senses and realized you are the person he wants next to him when all of his dreams come true. I saw how he looked at you while I walked down the aisle. You know, most grooms look at the bride, but not him, he was looking at what could have been: you."

"Lindsey. Why are you telling me all of this? I already told you I let him go."

"No you haven't or you wouldn't be sitting here still. Listen, Peyton just read the book and you will understand why I told you all of this. It will all make sense and then you can decide if you truly have let him go. Because let me tell you, after reading this book, it is clear that he has never let you go."

Peyton just sat there and nodded as Lindsey walked away from the church for the second time that day.

That night Peyton curled up on her bed and decided that it was time to read the book. "What did he write in this thing that would make Lindsey think it was about me?" she asked.

After hours of pouring herself into the book, one simple passage stood out more than the others: "_The boy saw the comet and he felt as though his life had meaning. And when it went away, he waited his entire life for it to come back to him. It was more than just a comet because of what it brought to his life: direction, beauty, meaning. There are many who couldn't understand and sometimes he walked among them. But even in his darkest hours, he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him, and his world would be whole again…And his belief in God and love and art would be reawakened in his heart."_

"Lindsey was right, he never let me go". Tears filled her eyes, but she wasn't sure if they were tears of relief, joy, love, or sadness. Maybe it was all of them, but she knew one thing, she had to see him and she knew there was only one place he would be after a day like this: the river court.

He stood there, in the middle of the court, taking it all in, letting his thoughts overtake him. "How could I have let this get so far? What was I thinking? Now, I have hurt two great women, one that I really could have loved and the other I am in love with, always have been and always will. So where do I go from here? I have to fight for her. It's not going to be easy, but I have to do it. I am tired of 

running away from my feelings. I know she still loves me, I just don't know if she knows how much I love her."

He was still standing there, when she saw him. "What am I thinking? I can't do this? Just because he wrote something in a book doesn't mean he still wants me, but still I have to know."

She walked up behind him, unsure of whether she should say something, but it was now or never.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a familiar voice from the past.

"Did you mean it Luke? What you wrote in this book?" as she held it up.

Surprised by her words he asked, "Where did you get that Peyton?"

"Lindsey, she..um.. brought it to me to read after the almost-wedding."

He was silent for a moment contemplating over what words to say.

And so he began, "The boy saw the comet, it went away, and he waited for it to return and when it did return his heart was conflicted. But now his heart is no longer conflicted and that is because the boy finally realized it has always belonged to the person standing right in front of him. It's always been you, Peyt. "

Peyton couldn't believe what she had just heard. There were a million different thoughts running through her mind, but the one that stuck out was that 'His heart belonged to her.' She had waited so long to hear those words that she wasn't sure if that was what she wanted.

"The heart wants what the heart wants, Peyton," he added as he edged closer to her.

Suddenly aware of the tension between them, Peyton looked up into his piercing blue eyes and said, "Luke what are you doing?"

"What I should have done the moment I saw you standing here after you came home."

He pressed his lips to hers and all of the emotion, the desire, longing and love that they had been missing for the past three years was released and their hearts became one, never to be broken again.

In that moment everything made sense. They had a long way to go, but all that mattered was they were back in each others arms and that was a start. Once again, his art, his book, had brought her back to him.

**Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review.Good or bad I will take it! Heather ******


End file.
